


Magic of Mistletoe

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut, pregnancy fic, smutty use of Santa hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: The adventures of Rose, TenToo, and mistletoe.





	Magic of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 31 Days of Ficmas! Word of the day - mistletoe, of course.

For all his claims of being almost a millennia old, Rose sometimes felt as though she was married to a five year old; in fact, her five year old brother was far better behaved than the Doctor even on his worst day.

Despite knowing this, she had made the rookie mistake of leaving him alone in a Christmas store for even a moment.  Four months pregnant with their first, she’d had to make a run for the toilet – by the time she’d found him again, the previously-empty cart was all but overflowing.

“Doctor!”  She caught him just as he went to add a six-foot-tall stuffed snowman to the pile.

“Rose!”  Like a deer caught in headlights, he froze, looking between her, the snowman, and the cart.  “I can explain?”

“No,” she told him firmly, crossing her arms.  “Put it back.”

“But-!”

“Or,” she interrupted before he could begin spluttering, “ _you_ can explain it to Mum.”

The Doctor set his jaw, but eventually capitulated with a sigh.  “Fine, have it your way.”  Sulking, he put the Snowman back, giving it a longing look as she led him away throughout the rest of the store.

So distracted was she by giant snowman, it wasn’t until they were home and unloading the bags that she realized what all he’d managed to sneak past her.

Amongst the things they actually needed as this was the first time they’d be decorating a house together having still been at Rose’s parents the previous year, she found a dozen different ‘Baby’s First Christmas’ items, three Santa hats, and _bags_ of mistletoe.

“What?”  She turned to demand an answer only to be startled by him being right there, holding a sprig of the plant over his head.

Rose didn’t know what sort of reaction he was hoping for, but a blank stare was likely not it.

“Ro- _ose_ , it’s mistletoe!  Oh, and look – I’m under it!”  He shook it, and the bells attached to it jangled cheerfully.

“I see that.  Is it poisonous to you as well?”  She asked idly.

“What?  Of course not.  Well, maybe.  I don’t know, and I don’t want to find out.”  His hopeful look was fading fast and Rose took pity on him, leaning up to kiss him sweetly.

“Now, why did you buy so much?”  She asked several breathless minutes later.

“Of what?”  It took a moment for the blood to return to his brain and he was able to process the question.  “Oh!  I figure if we hang it over every doorway, then we’ll always have to kiss!”  He explained gleefully, ridiculously proud of his plan.

“Right, cause we never kiss as it is,” she drawled, smirking at him.

He only shrugged, taking a bag and heading for the upper floor, whistling.

-

Sure enough, by the next day every possible spot had a sprig of mistletoe hung over it, including the ceiling in the car and several strategic spots in both their offices.  She gave him a hard time about it, but truth to tell she didn’t have any major complaints.  They often kissed anyway, trying to make up for lost time while they were separated.  It was somewhat nice to have an excuse, especially when combined with her pregnancy hormones – they’d ended up shagging on the floor of most doorways at one point or another.

By now, each room in their new home had been thoroughly christened multiple times, though none more so than their bedroom; which was why Rose found it so strange that she had never seen even a hint of the plant in the room.

Shuffling into their bedroom one evening in mid-December, she paused in the doorway at the sight in front of her.

Her husband was spread on his back on top of the covers, lying across the end of the bed.  He was completely nude but for the jaunty Santa hat strategically placed, a small spring of mistletoe attached to the top.

And he was sound asleep.

Barely containing her giggles, Rose managed to grab her dress robe and flee to the ensuite.  Door firmly shut behind her she quickly stripped all but her knickers, pulling on her robe.  After freshening up, she walked back out to the bedroom when the Doctor was now snoring slightly.

She had to admit she was a little disappointed he was asleep, but she couldn’t blame him – they’d been called in at the crack of dawn to deal with a situation after he’d worked until midnight the previous evening, and though he’d escaped once the lost aliens had headed for home, she’d been stuck with all the paperwork.

Crawling onto the bed beside him she carefully situated herself, making sure her robe lay just so, gaping in the right places for a nice look-see when he woke.

Once settled, she reached out to trail her fingers along him through the Santa hat; though it had been drooping slightly, at the first sign of attention it quickly returned to full mast.  Easing the hat off of him, she licked her palm before wrapping her hand around him.  Making a light fist she began to move, loving the way he hardened further in her palm.

Rose stroked him languidly for several minutes, amused at how he responded in her hand while still fast asleep.  Shuffling slightly closer she began to press kisses to his arm and shoulder, as far as she could easily reach as she pumped him.

Eventually his breathing shifted and she tightened her grip, stroking with more intent.  When she was sure he was on the cusp of waking she moved, shifting around to straddle his calves before lowering her head.  She’d timed it perfectly; the first thing his bleary eyes saw was her mouth sliding down onto his cock.

The instant warmth made him groan loudly.

“Hi, love,” she said, pulling off him but staying close; his gaze was instantly drawn to the tantalizing glimpse of her breasts through her robe.

“’Lo,” he muttered, propping himself up on his elbows.  “Everything go okay?”

“Fine,” Rose reassured him, wrist twisting around him.  “A couple other things came up, took forever to get out of there.  Sorry to keep you waiting.”

The Doctor shook his head.  “You should be taking it easy,” he reminded her, nodding to the bump that was his daughter.

“The only thing that didn’t have an easy day was my hand,” she teased, reminding him of how they’d been interrupted by the call.  They’d just woken up, and Rose had had intentions for his morning stiffie that she’d spent the rest of the day thinking about.

“Here, baby, let me take care of you,” he offered, gesturing for her to move further on the bed.

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’ cheerfully.  “I want to finish what I started.  Then you can play.”

Before he could argue further she dipped her head again, taking all of him in one smooth glide.  His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he reached down one hand blindly for hers, which she took as she bobbed over him.

As much as she’d always hated doing this act for her ungrateful and non-reciprocating ex-boyfriends, she loved the feel of the Doctor on her tongue.  While he did taste sweeter, he was also appreciative; he never assumed and always made sure to _thank_ her twice over.  It was without a doubt the best investment she’d ever made, second only to the Dimension Cannon itself.

It wasn’t long before she felt him begin to throb and she doubled her efforts, ready for him to finish and move on to pleasuring her.  He came with a grateful shout, hand squeezing hers as she took all he had.

Swallowing down the last of him she pulled off, sitting up and smirking as she wiped at her mouth.

“Good?”  Rose asked innocently, laughing when he only managed a thumbs up as he panted for breath.

“Incredible,” he wheezed out, surprising her by suddenly rolling over, taking her with him.  They were a tangle of limbs for several seconds before he was able to prop himself up over her.  “Hi.”

“Hi,” she eagerly accepted his kiss, one leg coming up to wrap around his waist.

“You didn’t have to, you know,” the Doctor reminded her as he pressed kisses to her neck.

“Sure I did, the mistletoe was right there!”  Rose laughed, rubbing her hands along his sides.

“Right, well, time to return the favor.”  He wiggled down her until he was situated between her thighs, groaning in delight when he saw how wet she already was, having long since soaked her knickers.

“Wait, hang on,” Rose said suddenly, twisting to reach the Santa hat.

“What?”  He watched confused as she fought to get the mistletoe off the end.

Understanding dawned, and he laughed when she triumphantly held it out over his head.

“As you wish.”


End file.
